Being A Father Is Like Having A Child
by crissingirl123
Summary: Daddies!Seblaine, a few or a lot drabbles with Daddies!Seblaine. This could be Mpreg, but also adoption or simply cute moments of the boys with their child/children. Warnings will be on top of every drabble. :) Smiley. Chapter 4: School - No Mpreg
1. Calm (Mpreg Sebastian)

**A/N:** Hi,

I simply love daddies!Seblaine and that's why I ended up writing this. I'll be writing a few/a lot drabbles with daddies!Seblaine. It could contain Mpreg, but also adoption or simply cute moments with Seblaine and their son or daughter. **Yes, that does mean that there isn't a storyline outside the drabbles.**

And I'm always open for prompts! I've written 4 drabbles now and I'll be updating every two days I think, but some prompts on here or my tumblr would be totally awesome! :)

**Warnings**: Mpreg, language.

* * *

** Calm**

* * *

"Seb! Don't freak out! Stay calm!"

"I can't stay calm, B. Something moved! It fucking moved!"

"Just lie down or something." Blaine suggested and with some struggling Sebastian finally laid down, with his hands firmly pressed against his belly. Fear was filling the other boy's eyes and Blaine had to focus to stop himself from laughing. He had a good idea of what was happening and it sure as hell wasn't a reason to freak out.

"Alright, alright. What do I do now?" Sebastian was breathing really loudly and his heartbeat could almost be heard on the other side of his dorm. And he was sweating, like a lot.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Sebastian looked at his boyfriend with a look full of disbelieve. The thing in his belly fucking moved, their baby moved for the first time and Blaine simply tells him to lie down and do nothing. "B, you surely have a better idea, right?" Sebastian asked hopefully, but Blaine shook his head amusedly.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian was still holding his belly even though the baby in there had stopped moving a minute ago. He slowly calmed down and his breathing was normal again after a few seconds of simply staring at the ceiling.

"For what?" Sebastian asked slowly.

"For what I'm going to say…" Blaine said, but the smile on his face told Sebastian that he wasn't sorry at all. "You're adorable and…" When Sebastian was going to interrupted him with probably an 'I'm not adorable." Blaine simply pressed his finger against the taller boy's lips and silenced him before he even had a chance to say something at all. "Come on, you're freaking out only because the baby moved."

"It's pretty scary, Killer." Sebastian said, but he wasn't being serious. Having to think about it, he is a little bit embarrassed about his earlier freak out.

"Then I wish you luck when the big day finally comes." Blaine whispered at the same time he motioned Sebastian to move a bit and laid down next to his boyfriend, chest to back, before wrapping his arms around his chest and he laid with his chin on top of Sebastian's shoulder. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too." And it wasn't much later when both of the boys peacefully closed their eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Scratch (No Mpreg)

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! And prompts are still very welcome :)!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

**Scratch**

* * *

"We have to get him to an hospital, Bas! He's bleeding, what if he dies? What if he…" But the shaking man was stopped with a simple short kiss on his lips. "But…"

"B, come on. It's a simple scratch. It's no big deal. I'm not a doctor, but I'm pretty sure that we can handle this." Sebastian said way too calm if you asked Blaine. Blaine was outside with Tom, their three year old son, teaching him how to ride a bike. It was all going really well and sometimes Blaine could have sworn that the bike was actually moving.

It all went so freaking fast. First Tom was on his bike having the time of his life. Blaine has to smile while thinking of it. His cute little boy on the bike with his cute little smile, but the smile faded away when he thought of what happened next.

There was a hill, of course not too high, but his little boy was racing of that hill and couldn't stop. And when Tom did stop it was because he fell of his bike and rolled over the ground. The cute smile on his son's face was gone and was replaced with sobs. Blaine run to his son as fast as he could and hugged him for a good few minutes. The sobs stopped, but it wasn't until then that Blaine noticed the blood prints on his son's pants.

Blaine stood up and ran inside and there is where he met Sebastian.

"But he's bleeding, Bas. And it's my fault. Why did we ever think that we could raise a son? I mean I… I can't raise a kid. I just- oh my god."

"Blaine, stop freaking out and hand me a towel." Blaine didn't stop freaking out, but did what he was told. He walked to the kitchen and took the towel he first saw with him and handed it to his husband who gratefully accepted it. Blaine watched how Sebastian took care of the wound and was amazed by everything he did. "All done."

Blaine stared at his husband dumfounded and didn't say a thing for a while. The smile was back on his son's face and Blaine couldn't help but return a smaller smile on his own.

"I'm so stupid." Blaine said sadly as he stroked his son's hair gently who pulled him in a hug, which Blaine happily returned.

"No you're not, B. You were worried." Sebastian said sweetly.

"Still…" Blaine signed, but Sebastian wasn't going to let Blaine think of himself like that. Blaine was a lot of things, but a bad parent wasn't one of those.

"Let's put this little boy in bed and I'll show you exactly how not stupid you are, Killer." Sebastian said with the same smirk he wore since high school whenever he had something on his mind. And Blaine was pretty sure it got something to do with the showing bulge in his husband's pants.

"I can't wait."


	3. Fault (Mpreg Sebastian)

**A/N:** Thanks for the prompt anon, I hope you enjoy this : ). Next chapter will be up coming Sunday.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Warnings:** Mpreg.

* * *

**Fault**

* * *

"Bas, you need to stop doing that!" Blaine was done. He couldn't take it anymore. He understood that Sebastian wanted to keep living his life, but it isn't just his life they are talking about anymore. There is someone in him and he needs to stop thinking about only himself.

"No, Blaine! I'm not going to fucking stop. It's my life we're talking about. I don't want to stop with Lacrosse or with anything else!" Sebastian kicked his shoes out and jumped on his bed. Why did Blaine have to be so annoying?

"It's not just your life, Bas. You're carrying my child too!" Blaine shouted, but after shouting for almost 5 minutes his voice wasn't as loud anymore.

"And whose fault is that?"

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hormones, Blaine. It's not completely Sebastian's fault that he said that.

"Of course it's my entire fault, Sebastian. I mean I forced you to have sex with me didn't I? You didn't enjoy it at all. In fact if I strip right now until I'm completely naked you'll be disgusted wouldn't you? Well I'm sorry about that, Bas. You wanna work out? Go work out! But for a while I thought you changed. For a while I thought that you actually cared about someone's life besides yours. You're the one who wanted to keep the baby."

"What do you mean with that? You wanted it too, B." Sebastian interrupted, but he wasn't mad anymore. He sounded sad and it didn't matter how much he didn't want to admit it, because Blaine could see right through him.

Always.

Sebastian doesn't need to say anything when he's sad. He simply needs to breath and Blaine will notice.

"Of course I didn't want to kill our baby, but it's not my fault that you got pregnant." Blaine said as he sat down beside Sebastian on his bed. Before Sebastian got a chance to answer, Blaine continued. "And it's not yours either. We both had sex and you can't say you didn't enjoy it, because I'm sure you did."

"I'm not so sure anymore, Killer. Maybe we could do it again." Blaine shook his head a few times in disbelieve and then looked Sebastian seriously into his eyes.

"I know we're not together, but we're friends right?" Blaine asked shyly and Sebastian didn't hesitate a single second before he replied.

"Best friends."

_And hopefully someday more_.


	4. School (No Mpreg)

**Anon prompted:** The kids of Sebastian and Blaine meet at school - become friends - parents/seblaine meet xx

Thanks for the prompt anon. I hope I did something right with it and I hope you don't mind me changing some things, but it worked out better like this… and it ended up being a little bit longer as planned. I hope you don't mind :).

And for the reviewers who told me I should let you guys know who is pregnant: I'll make sure to update the summary every drabble and let you know if Blaine (Mpreg Blaine), Sebastian (Mpreg Sebastian) or nobody (No Mpreg) as in this drabble is pregnant. I hope it's okay like this and if not I'm sorry, but there are enough other stories to read :).

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

**School**

* * *

Sebastian never thought he would be the kind of guy with a son or daughter. It's kind of funny, because he even used to hate kids. They never listen to what he has to say and they are so fucking loud. They can't sit still for a single second and this used to always annoy Sebastian, but for some reason things changed.

He changed.

Okay let's be honest for a second. He didn't seriously adopt a child, but he does have one of those monsters living under his roof, Alice is her name. She's four years old and used to be the only child of Sebastian's best friends.

A little bit less than a year ago Sophie and Matt asked him to babysit their daughter for two weeks. They wanted to go out on their own and they had already bought the flight tickets and with some hesitating Sebastian agreed to babysit. Just for those two weeks for sure.

He hadn't expect that he would love the little girl as much as he does now.

When two weeks later Sophie and Matt where supposed to be home again, they weren't.

A plane crash.

Sebastian was there to hold Alice in her sleep. He was there to sing stupid, cheesy songs to calm her down. He was there to wipe away her tears. And now he's there when she attends elementary school for the first time.

Standing there in front of that school did something with him. Even after a week, he still wasn't used to that weird feeling in his stomach every time Alice walks into that big school.

His little girl is growing up.

Not his.

Not _really._

"Have fun, Alice!" Sebastian shouted, something he did every single day. And he meant it, he really did. His biggest wish was that his little girl had a good time at school.

"I will!" Alice shouted back before she walked to a boy and reached for his hand. Sebastian watched how Alice and the little stranger walked inside and walked back to his car when she was out of side. It was good to see her make friends.

0.0

"Seb! Sebastian! Can Stephen come play?" Sebastian looked surprised at Alice who was holding hands with the same boy she walked with earlier this morning. "Stephen is my friend." She added proudly and Sebastian couldn't say no to her cute little face.

"And what do his parents think of that?" Sebastian asked sweetly before he kneeled down and was face to face with Alice and Stephen.

Stephen shrugged, probably only now realizing that he should probably ask his parents first but soon pointed at a male not far away who finally spotted his little boy. He immediately made his way to the two kids and the adult. He stood behind his son and put his hands on his shoulders carefully. The curly haired boy couldn't stop himself from staring at the tall male on his knees for a second.

"There you are." He said to his little boy, before he again turned his attention to the male in the presence. "Blaine Anderson." Blaine introduced himself as he offered Sebastian his hand who immediately shook it.

"Sebastian Smythe." Sebastian said politely as he looked the male shamefully up and down. Blaine was still wearing his business uniform, because he didn't had enough time to change this afternoon. And Sebastian has to say that he looks really good in it. "Alice here…" Sebastian started as he looked down at Alice who smiled back at him. "asked if Stephen could play with her."

You could say that Blaine looked a little bit surprised by that and this made Sebastian worry a little bit.

"Play? With Stephen?" Blaine started, but soon shook it off and nodded his head. "Sure… he can play. He would love to play, wouldn't you?" Blaine added as he looked down at his son who repeatedly nodded. Blaine wasn't sure why he was nervous. Was it because his son was going to play with a nice little girl or was it because of Sebastian, who was definitely checking him out.

Not that he minded. He kind of enjoyed the attention.

_A lot. _

No one ever asked to play with his son, though. He never understood why. He thought he was adorable. With his curly hair just like Blaine and with his huge glasses. It were probably the glasses, but when Blaine mentioned to try out contacts Stephen didn't agree at all.

In fact he started to scream.

Glasses it is.

Blaine wrote down his number on a piece of paper and handed it to Sebastian who gratefully took it from the other male. Both didn't miss the way their hands touched a little bit longer than necessary.

"Call me if something happens." Blaine informed surely.

"Of course." Sebastian answered as he reached for two hands to hold. He looked back one more time to see that Blaine did the exact same thing.

He'll call.

Even if nothing happens.

But something did happen...

* * *

**A/N:** Whahahahahaha! I'm sorry about the ending, but it's supposed to be a drabble and it's already getting pretty long : ). What happens if Stephen has an allergy or something and Sebastian has no idea what to do? Just end the story yourself.


End file.
